Daughter of Poseiden: Drowning in Dread
by Psyche Castle
Summary: "Peter Johnson" and "Anne Bell Cass" go to the 12th precinct helping solve the murder of their cousin. Kate and Rick don't know what to think of these 16 year olds barging in on them. Another thing that doesn't help is there may be a new demi-god going to camp soon. This takes place after the PJO series but before HoO and all seasons of Castle.
1. My World Flips

**This is my first story. Please help me get better and make improvements. Enjoy reading!**

Psyche's P.O.V

I was walking down the street with my mom, Katherine (Beckett) Castle, chief of the 12th precinct. We were walking home from my friend's house, who lived 2 blocks away (you were never far from people in Manhattan), after a study session. We had a huge test in math this Friday and none of us were prepared.

"How was studying?" My mom questioned.

"Fun, we goofed around a little though, but I think we will all ace our tests" I said not enthusiastically"

"What's wrong, you haven't been yourself lately?" Leave it to my mom to figure out something happened and I was holding back, Uncle Javi and Uncle Kevin said she was a human lie detector.

"It's just things keep coming after me, like today one of my friends, Penelope's dogs turned into a giant mastiff, scared me so bad! No one else seemed to notice though."

"I feared this day would come"

"What day?" Then her phone rang.

"Psyche we will talk about this later. There's been a murder, can you get home alright?" My mom asked sincerely, but she dodged my question.

"It's only a block away, I'll be fine."

"Okay, I will call Alexis to let her know you will be home soon."

"K, bye mom"

"Bye sweetie" My mom said as she turned around and dialed my half-sister's number into her cell phone. I walked down the street waving at our resident homeless man Will. I turned to our building saluting at our doorman Anthony who is an ex-marine.

"Hello, Ms. Castle" Mr. Anthony said cheerfully.

"Hello sir, how has your day been?" I asked we had recently become good friends. I enjoyed his stories about the battle field.

"Fine madam, yours?"

"Don't be so formal, and I am well." He taught me to always use proper grammar. "Well I better be going; my sister is waiting for me."

"Okay, Miss, I'll see you later."

"Bye!" I trotted to the elevator and hit the floor I lived on. When the elevator stopped the doors opened I saw my dad waiting for the elevator, I assume my mother called him about the murder.

"Hey dad!" I said wistfully.

"Hey cupcake!" He replied.

"Going to the murder" I presumed.

"Uh yes, how did you know?"

"Mom was walking me home when Uncle Javi called her."

"That makes sense. See you later gotta run." He rushed.

"Bye dad, love you!" I called after him, but the doors closed and he didn't hear me. I walked towards the loft, we owned the corner one with a great view of the city. I stepped inside, it looked as though my dad was not expecting a case and rushed around get ready to meet my mom. "Alexis I'm home!" I yelled, as far as I could tell she was in her room studying for an exam, because after college, she went to Medical School to become a medical examiner like my Aunt Lanie. I didn't think she heard me, until she yelled;

"There are leftovers in the fridge if you want some food" She replied and continued studying. I grabbed some pizza from the fridge and headed up to Alexis' room to see what she was up to. I peered in the door and as I guessed she was on her floor studying like a mad woman.

"Knock Knock." I said scaring her.

"Psyche, what the heck were you thinking" She yelled.

"Sorry gosh, just seeing how you were." I spat, as I finished my pizza.

"Oh, ok. It's going ok, I guess. I just can't figure out some of these terms."

"K, well good luck, I am going to my room to think about life."

"Mmmhmm" was her smart response. I headed to my room, which was the former guest room, but when I was born, my mom changed it into my room. Alexis is my only half-sister from one of my dad's previous marriages, but with my mom I have 3 older siblings, 2 boys, Jackson, and Ryan. My father wanted to name Ryan, Michell so he could call them Michell, Jackson come here. If you don't get it ask someone. I also have an older sister named Johanna.

My room was messy but I didn't care. I knew that Carrie, the maid, would be by tomorrow. I flopped on my bed, but I couldn't sit there and think. My ADHD would not allow it. I got up, walked around my room kicked random things, a book, a shirt, oh there's my water bottle. I paced my room, thinking about what my mom said, "I feared this day would come." What did she mean by that? Then I thought about the way Penelope's dog turned into a mastiff from a Chihuahua. I was worried. My cell phone rang, it was a gift from my parents on my last birthday when I turned 13.

"Hello?" I asked into the phone. I hadn't bothered to look at the I.D.

"Hey Psyche, can you come down to work" My mother said shakily into the phone.

"Uh yes, what's wrong?"

"Can't talk now, but get here as soon as possible. Alexis will still be studying, so hail a cab."

"Okay mom see you soon." I hung up. Grabbed my bag, slung it over my shoulder. Told Alexis where I was going. She said whatever then I grabbed an apple off the counter, then headed down to the lobby.

I walked off the elevator, said hi to Mr. Anthony. Then rushed out the door to catch a cab. As soon as a cab came up to the curb I hopped in. I told them where to go. When we arrived at my mom's precinct. I paid the cabby telling him to keep the change. I ran up the steps.

"Hey Psyche!" shouted Sara from behind the front desk.

"Hey, I am going to see my parents" I informed her.

"Fine by me" I headed up the elevator. I walked out to see Uncle Ryan.

"Hey Uncle Kevin!" I cheerfully said.

"Hey Psyche, whatcha doin' here?" He replied pulling me into a hug. He wasn't my real uncle, but he was a close family friend, so he felt like one, same with my Uncle Javier.

"My mom wanted me to come." I replied.

"Oh, there in your mom and dad are in the break room."

"K, Thanks" I walked toward the break room. I saw my parents deep in conversation, I walked in looking around. It had been a month since I had last been here, nothing had really changed.

"Psyche sit down please." My dad said, why was he being so serious? My dad is a jokester, this is odd.

"What's going on?" I questioned.

"Honey we have something to tell you." My mother said in a calming tone. "You're adopted." That statement hit me like a hippopotamus.

"What!?" I yelled/asked very confused. "What do you mean?"

"I know this is hard, but there are many things to discuss," My father told me. After he said that the elevator opened, I expected Uncle Javi, but 2 teens walked out. One with blonde hair like mine with grey eyes. The other was a boy he had black, moppy, hair with sea green eyes.

 **Hope you enjoyed! Please review. If you have any ideas, feel free to share them! Sorry for the short chapter, but I thought this would be a great cliff-hanger.**

 **-Psyche Castle**


	2. Getting in the Know

**Hi so as I said this is my first Fanfic crossover. I encourage you to R &R. Please. I would like to say that I will not put up the next chapter till I have two reviews. Another thing, If I get enough reviews, chapters will be released every Monday.**

 **Disclaimer (I know I forgot one on the last chapter): I do not own PJO or Castle although I wish I did. I only own, Jackson Castle, Ryan Castle, Johanna Castle, and Psyche Castle**

The boy and I both had the same eyes, that's odd. I tried to go out to greet them, but my father grabbed my arm preventing me from standing up. I got the message, let the 2 police officers with guns, and 1 terrible "karate" fighter writer, take care of two 16-year old's.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Kate questioned.

"I am Anne Bell Cass and this is Peter Johnson, we are here about your latest murder." The blonde replied.

"Why are you here? Did you know the victim?" Kevin Ryan asked.

"Yes, we knew him and we are here to help solve the case," Peter answered.

"How can you two help our murder investigation, your only what, 15?" My father inquired rudely.

"We are actually 16. Don't insult our intelligence we know much more about this than you do." Anne snapped.

"We've got this under control, we don't need your help," my mother retorted.

"He's our cousin, we know him and his whereabouts better than everybody." Johnson replied.

Seeing no point in arguing further since seeing there was no way to dissuade them my mother replied, "Fine, but we play my way, and you do what me and my team say. Got it?"

"Ok, first we are going to need to see the body and make sure it is actually Maxwell Romero." Cass said.

"Right this way," my mother invited them. I thought my dad was going to follow, until he turned to me, still sitting on the stool.

"Time for you to go home," he informed me.

"No dad, it's raining cats and dogs. Can't I just wait till you and mom leave?"

"Fine, I assume you want to come to autopsy,"

"You know me so well." We walked down to autopsy. There Uncle Javi and Aunt Lanie were describing the cause of death. Anne looked on the verge of tears and Peter was trying to comfort her. My mom caught a glance of me and my dad. My father her gave her the "you know how stubborn Psyche is" look.

"He died of a knife wound in the heart, the only weird thing though is that the blade went completely through him." Aunt Lanie described. I had grown up at the precinct so I had mostly gotten used to blood, gore and death.

"Poor Max." Anne squeaked.

"Hey Psyche honey how you doin'" Aunt Lanie asked, while embracing me in a tight hug. The Uncle Javier walked over to give me a hug. This precinct is full of huggers even though they put killers in jail, and I saw them last night.

"OK, I guess." The M.E. could tell something was wrong, but this wasn't the place.

"Did she say you name was Psyche?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, what of it?" I challenged. My dad elbowed me in the ribs, telling me to be nice. The thing was I had always been bullied because of my "strange" name, I never told my parents. Being very powerful they would have totally embarrassed me which would have made things worse. I also noticed Ms. Cass elbow her friend, or were they more than friends?

"No, I like it." Peter responded.

"Reminds me of the old story about Psyche," Anne added.

"Yeah, whatever." I didn't really care at the moment. I couldn't get the thought of me being adopted out of my head. I wasn't really listening while my mom asked the medical examiner to continue. Anne at some point, asked to see him. The sheet was lifted and she really started crying. She then left to get herself fixed up. Peter looked like he wanted to follow, but decided against it.

"I am going to call in Max's siblings, but they will probably only send one to come in." Peter informed us.

"Why won't they all come?" Uncle Javi inquired.

"Well to start theirs like 15 of them. Also, Clarisse is the only one close to him." Peter told him.

"Who has so many kids?" My father asked.

"Her father. None of them have the same mother." Peter said annoyed.

"That guy has a serious problem." Aunt Lanie said. Thunder boomed. "What the hell?" More thunder. "But it's a clear day."

"I suggest you stop talking before thunder turned to lightning." Anne said walking in. "Are we going to start investigating or what?"

"Let's head upstairs." Mom directed everyone.

-Back upstairs-

"Anne, I am going to IM Clarisse." Peter told his partner.

"Go for it." Anne replied while Peter headed towards the bathroom. That's weird. "Ok what do you have so far?"

"Ok Maxwell Romero. Age 18. No address listed. Since you two seem to know him, where does he live?" My mother said.

"I don't know if he lives with his mother anymore or got an apartment, but I know where he lives during the summer." Anne responded.

"Where would that be?" Uncle Kevin asked.

"Where Peter and I also live during the summer. Camp." Anne told them.

"Can you be more specific?" My dad requested.

"Sorry, I can't say much more about Camp. Let's focus on other leads." She suggested.

"Murder weapon, long knife stabbed completely through him." Kate informed, not fully wanting to drop the subject. She gets the same look when we talk about boys and I start to blush. I stood in the back of the room analyzing the situation. Anne had sat on a desk, my mother standing at the front. Dad was goofing around in the back, while Espo and Ryan were to the side.

"Or a sword!" My dad said excitedly.

"Be serious Castle, people don't use swords anymore." Captain Beckett stated.

"You'd be surprised how many still do." Anne smirked.

"People really still use swords!" My dad said hopefully,

"Yeah, Johnson is trained with a sword, as am I, but I prefer a dagger." Anne said surprising them. We were all standing at her opened mouthed. "What, if you knew how many people still fought with a sword and how deadly they are. Your gun will do nothing against a skilled fighter. Max, he was one of our best fighters, his sister too." At this point, everyone thought they were hallucinating, but she had pulled out a dagger.

"What's with the dagger?" I asked.

"What do you mean, it's a stick?" Everyone but Anne and Peter who had returned, asked.

"No, she's right, it's a dagger." Peter said, with an eyebrow raised.

"Oh, I see it now." Everyone else said, even though they didn't.

"Ok, back on topic." Peter tried to chance the conversation, "Clarisse will be here tomorrow, she's coming with Chris and…"

"What Peter, spit it out," Anne said.

"Her dad's coming." He said like he was scared.

"Oh, my gods, are you sure?" she questioned. gods? Everyone I know either says gosh or God never gods.

"What's so bad about her dad?" I queried.

"You'll see." Peter replied grimly.

"On that happy note, let's call it a day." My mother finally said after the awkward silence.

"Sounds good to me," Said dad.

"We didn't even think where we would stay! I should have thought about this!" Anne ranted.

"It's ok Anne." Peter tried to calm her.

"You can stay at our place; my older children are gone so we have extra rooms." My mother offered which was very strange.

"Are you sure, we wouldn't want to impose," Anne said.

"No imposture, she's right we have plenty of room." Castle tried to assure them.

"OK." Peter said a little too quick.

-The Loft-

"Wow this is big compared to my mom's apartment this is huge." Peter said in awe when we got to the apartment.

"I guess." I shrugged. I had lived here and at the Hampton house my whole life. I guess it is pretty big.

"Psyche will you go show Anne to Jo's room and Peter to Jackson's room?" She asked, but more demanded me than anything. Peter and Anne stifled back a laugh. Hmm, must have been an inside joke.

"Sure, follow me!" I guided them up the stairs. "First let's scare my sister, she has been cramming for tests at MED school all day. She nearly had a heart attack earlier today, when I came in." I smiled thinking about that. "This is her room, it is a mess at the moment, because whenever she's here it's to study and she doesn't leave unless she needs to."

We jumped in at her, "BOO!" She almost hit her head on the ceiling she jumped so high.

"Psyche, your almost as bad as dad. Don't ever do that again." She said sternly. "Who are your friends?"

"I am Anne Bell Cass and the is Peter Johnson."

"Their helping mom and dad at work," I said.

"But they are no older than me. Your what 16."

"Yes, but the victim was our cousin." Peter informed her.

"Oh, ok. I just know Kate doesn't normally let people help." Alexis said thoughtfully.

"We can be pretty convincing." Anne assured her.

"Come on guys, I'll show you your rooms." I ushered them from her room. "Ok Peter, this is your room. My older brother Jackson normally resides here, but he's at Florida University."

"K thanks. I have a question though, why did Alexis call Captain Beckett, Kate, instead of mom?"

"Oh. Alexis is from my dad's previous marriage, I think his 1st marriage, or was it his second. No, it was the first. Alexis is like 28, I don't remember."

"How many siblings besides her do you have?" Anne asked.

"3" I answered.

"Nice" Peter said.

"Ok, you guys each have walk-in closets and on-suites." I informed them.

"Really!" Peter said like he'd never had a room with an on-suit and walk-in closet. I forgot not everyone has wealthy parents. My parents don't go around advertising it though.

"Yeah, nice huh?" I responded.

"Don't you ever think this is so weird, like living in this big house and all?" He responded.

"No," I replied flatly.

"Why, it's huge, compared to most?" Peter persuaded.

"Because I have lived here my whole life. This is my normal. What is huge is our house in the Hampton's. Now that is a big house." I stated. Both jaws fell to the floor. "Do you not know who my dad is?"

"No who is he?" Anne asked.

"He's Richard Castle, book author, helps the NYPD solve crime. He writes Derek storm, and Nikki Heat novels." I listed off his resume.

"Wait he's that Rick Castle! Holy Hera, this is crazy! I need to get my book signed!" Anne acted like a fan-girl. She pulled out the 3rd Nikki Heat book, but it was in a weird language that I somehow understood. "Dead Heat," how could I understand it? Also, why did she say Holy Hera. These people are weird.

"Everything ok?" Anne asked sincerely.

"Yeah, what language is that." I questioned.

"Greek, I understand it more than English." She stated.

"I'll show you your room." I rushed. We walked down the hall to the room next to mine. I told her that was her room and that I was next door. Then I ran into my room. I snatched my laptop off the ground. Leaped onto to my bed to look up a translator app. Once I got one, I typed in something I knew I would probably never read, ever. I typed in "Am I hallucinating" It said it in Greek. I could understand every word. You know this because you typed it in and it's your dad's book. I than searched Greek websites. I pulled up the first one. It was in Greek. It was talking about the gods, and how they affected Greece.

I slammed my laptop shut and marched over to Anne's room to confront her about this. I had never learned Greek. She knew Greek. Maybe I could talk to her.

 **Thanks for reading, please give me ideas, and critic me. Also looking for Camp Kids, because new ones are streaming in always. A couple of rules though, If the god/goddess has no children you cannot be their child (Artemis/Hestia). No big three kids because I have decided I do not want to get into the whole Oath on the River Styx. And none over 20. You will get credit for characters.**

 **Form:**

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **godly Parent:**

 **Clothing style:**

 **Hair:**

 **Attitude:**

 **Anything Else:**

 **Creator(your name):**

 **-Psyche Castle**


	3. A new Demigod? Maybe

**So here is the next chapter. Please R &R!**

I rushed into the hall and straight to Jo's room. I knocked just in case, she was getting changed. No answer. I assumed that either she went to go get my "dad" sign her book or was in Peter's room talking. I crept towards my brother's room.

"Percy, did you see the way she looked at my book. It's like she could read it. What if she's a Demi-god?" Anne asked, Percy? They were sitting on the floor, discussing me!

"Annabeth, I doubt it. Remember her parents are both here." Percy added.

"Percy, Alexis is from a previous marriage, so why can't Psyche be?"

"Didn't you here she has three older siblings that are Captain Beckett's and Castles. She can't be unless she's adopted."

"You hit the nail on the head." I walked in not standing them talking about me. "What is a Demi-god?"

"You weren't meant to here that!" Annabeth shouted. "How much did you here?" She asked me calming down.

"Not much," I lied.

"Honestly" Percy demanded.

"Enough to know that you lied about your names and you think I am a Demi-what?" I told them.

"Come sit down," Percy inviting me, patting a spot next to him on the floor. I walked over and sat down next to them. "Ok, we'll start with our names. I am Percy Jackson and this is Annabeth Chase."

"So that's why you guys laughed when I said you would be staying in Jackson's room."

"Pretty much!" Annabeth laughed.

"You still haven't answer what a what-god is?" I told them.

"Oh, a demi-god. Part human part..." Annabeth partially explained.

"Part what?" I said exhaust berated.

"Part god." Percy finished.

"And you think I'm one of them?" I asked. Annabeth wrote something on a paper. She showed the paper to me;

"Can you read this?" She questioned. I looked at the piece of paper.

"It says 'If you can read this, than yes." I replied. "Is that Greek like my dad's book?"

"Yep!" Percy exclaimed.

"Are you guys demi-gods?"

"Yeah, my dad's Poseidon and her mom's Athena." Percy informed me.

"Like the Greek gods?"

"Yep" Annabeth told me.

"So you think I am one, cause I found out like today that I am adopted so…"

"Most likely, we need to talk to Chiron though…" Her voice trailed off.

"Chiron as in the centaur Chiron, the one who trained Achilles and all those great heroes?!"

"Yes, we will Iris message him in the morning. We must talk with Mr. Castle and Captain Beckett, and see if they know anything." Annabeth informed us.

"What is an Iris message?"

"Iris goddess of the rainbow and communication between demigods too if she's not too busy or in a bad mood." Percy told me.

"Why did you change your names?"

"Because we are in Max's call list, we didn't want to be interrogated." Annabeth enlightened me.

"Well Grams should be done with dinner soon. I hope you guys don't mind bland on bland on bland." I chuckled, "My dad said he had this one case with Mia who has Hypersomnia. She adored Grams cooking, but then the meal was cut short when a gun wielding maniac came in and held my dad at gunpoint. He wasn't the killer though."

"Does this happen often?" Percy queried.

"It used to happen before my parents were married like once a week. Now it's like once, twice a month. Last month the guy came here. I was heading down the stairs when he barged in, than tip toed up the stairs and called Uncle Javi and Uncle Ryan. They were here in 10 minutes."

"So death doesn't scare you?" Annabeth asked.

"It used two, but when you have half the N.Y.P.D. on speed dial, you kind of not worry about things. I also have a trained assassin on there too." I smiled proudly.

"Wait, an assassin! Cool!" Percy high fived me.

"Yeah, Hailey works for my dad in his P.I. business. She's like the coolest aunt ever. Don't tell Lanie though." I giggled.

"Are you related to any of them?" Percy quizzically looked at me, "You can't have so many Ant's and Uncles."

"Uh, Percy, we kind of do." Annabeth pointed out.

"Oh yeah right." He said.

"No related to none. Just really close family friends."

"Psyche, Peter, Anne, Alexis, time for dinner!" Martha yelled up the stairs.

"That would-be Grams. Your taste buds are going to fall asleep." I knew they thought I was kidding. They will find out soon enough.

"Remember, I'm Anne and this is Peter."

"Got it!"

-Middle of Dinner-

"So, you two were related to the victim, of my son's murder case." Martha inquired.

"Uh, yeah. He's my cousin and Anne's second cousin" Peter replied.

"Then you too are related?" My mother followed up.

"Yeah, but our family is crazy. It's hard to exactly call us related, but we are. It's complicated." Annabeth told them. _Yeah and I may be related to them too._ I thought.

"Seems so," Grams said. "Alexis you have been quiet all dinner, what's up?"

"Oh, just can't get my mind off exams week. I feel so unprepared." Alexis replied.

"Kiddo you've had yourself locked in your room all day. I think you'll be fine." Gram assured her. Turning her attention to me, "How was the study group today, Penelope, Katie and such."

"Great Grams, I think we will ace our tests, like Alexis will ace hers!" I said enthusiastically. If only I knew I wouldn't be in the city long enough to take the tests.

"Great sweetie, why don't you help clean the plates up." Mom told me.

"Alexis, you too." Dad told her. Alexis and I grabbed everyone's plates and headed into our state-of-the-art kitchen. We rinsed off the dishes then put them in the dish washer. Alexis then scrambled up the stairs then yelled she was going to do more studying.

"Alexis, come on it's laser tag night!" Dad yelled at her. "You can finish studying later, you need to give your brain a break!"

"Fine" She trudged down the stairs.

"I hope you guys don't mind, it's kind of a tradition. If you'll want, we can get you some of the extra gear and can play too." Castle said.

"Can we Anne please please please!" Percy begged.

"I don't see why not." Anne told him. Percy was so happy he kissed her. Anne blushed.

"Isn't it bad for relatives to date?" Grams asked.

"In our family, well like I said it's complicated." Anne said.

"Ok, two teams. Anne, Percy, Alexis, your on one team. Kate, Psyche and I will be the other." Dad said.

"We call blue!" I screamed. We played for like two hours but both teams were really good so we gave up. "Are you guys sure you've never played before?"

"Nope, but almost dying 30 million times gives you pretty good reflexes." Percy said. Annabeth elbowed him.

"Almost dying?" mother questioned.

"Yep!" Anne replied.

 **So, this is like my shortest chapter, but there will be more! Still looking for characters! Do you think Castle and Beckett know Psyche's parentage? Please Review. By the way, I can see who comes and what not, please at least review a smiley face to know people are reading this. Last time I checked 52 people have viewed it so.**

 **-Psyche Castle**


	4. Another Demi-god?

**I have decided to change to a 3** **rd** **person point of view because I feel it will portray the story better!**

-The Next Day-

Kate walked to her desk, she had started the day with Psyche begging to go to the precinct to help with the murder.

-Flashback-

 _Psyche trotted down the stairs, skipping the last one. She was wearing skinny jeans and a blue sweater that didn't cover one shoulder, with a white tank top underneath. She also had on her gold flats that she was given for her latest birthday. Her blonde hair was meticulously brushed, and laid out perfectly over her shoulders with a blue headband keeping her hair from her eyes. She wore a necklace that had been given to her by her parents when she turned ten. The necklace had charms relating to the ocean and other things Psyche loved._

" _Mom can I go to the precinct to help with the murder today?" The girl questioned. Psyche really wanted to stay on this case, to find the killer, but also to spend more time with Annabeth and Percy._

" _Hun, I don't think you should. You have school today. Besides I already have 3 children to take care of." She countered. Kate was wearing a white blouse with an aviator jacket, that Percy thought would rival Nico's. Her hair just brushed nothing special. She wore her black 6 inch heels, which amazed Annabeth who hated anything girly._

" _I take offence to that!" Rick shouted from across the room, knowing she was talking about him. He was wearing his usually solid red shirt that earlier in the day had earned him a glare from Peter. His black signature jacket was draped on the chair behind him._

" _Me too." Peter called. Percy had a blue t-shirt on and jeans wearing very old sneakers. His hair had not been bothered to be brushed._

" _Peter" Anne scolded him. "You don't have to worry about us, Captain." Annabeth had a grey t-shirt on with a purple sweater keeping her warm. She also wore jeans and sneakers. Her hair was in a sloppy pony tail._

" _Mom please." Psyche begged, "I really want to help, I helped solve my first case at 7. I can help, this one really speaks to me and I think, I know, I can help. Mom I can call in sick for the next few day, I will catch up on my work I promise." Psyche had moved into the kitchen, she wanted nothing more than to go to the precinct, where she spent her early years._

" _Kate, I think we should let her go." Rick persuaded. He really loved his adopted daughter, and believed he owed it to her after dropping that she was adopted, and not formally discussing it. He knew that they needed to spend a little time with her. He sent his best plead look to his wife._

" _Fine, I'll call the school." Kate's eyes dropping to her adoptive daughters feet, "Psyche why don't you change your shoes, I think we'll do some field work today."_

" _Fine." Psyche leaped up the stairs, she was enthralled that she would be able to help solve this case._

-Flashback over-

Kate sent out Castle, Espo and Ryan to pick up the victim's mother. Anne, Peter, and Psyche were in the breakroom going over anything for a possible lead. It turned out both Anne and Peter had dyslexia, as did Psyche. She knew it would take them all morning, but at least they would not be bugging her as much. Kate didn't want to admit is but she was scared to meet Max's father, the way Peter and Anne talked about him, it seemed he ran a mob or something.

"Can I get the Greek version of this, my eyes hurt super bad." Percy complained.

"I know right, I have actually found that Greek hurts my eyes way less." Psyche contributed.

"Another sign your one of us." Annabeth chided.

So, do you have an idea, if this is true of course, who my parent may be?" Psyche asked with curiosity, giving her eyes a break from trying to read the files.

"Well judging from how long you took to get ready, I'd assume the goddess of beauty." Annabeth told her.

"Oh, I only get like this when we have guests over. I like to make a good first impression." Psyche told them. "I also try to look nice when I'm nervous. Makes me seem more confident than I am."

"Why are you nervous?" Annabeth asked.

"The way you were talking about the victim's dad, it scared me, he will be here any minute." Psyche told them.

As if on cue, Max's father and Clarisse strolled into the 12th. Kate stood up and walked out of her office to greet them.

"He's here!" Annabeth gasped. The man looked over to them.

"Well Anne and Peter, get out here and bring your new friend. "The man demanded. The 16-year old's run out of the breakroom, Anne giving him a nod, Peter just standing there grumpily.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Captain Beckett. You must be Maxwell's father and his sister." The Captain attempted to be friendly, but she suddenly got angry, for no reason. She wanted to punch this guy, but she resisted.

"I am Ares and this is my daughter Clarisse." He sneered.

"Wait, the Ares, go of war?" Psyche whispered to Peter.

"Yep, the Ares." He responded.

"Nice to see you two again." Ares said sarcastically.

"How's the ankle, know it's been awhile, but you never know?" Percy retorted.

"I would get revenge, but that is over with. How was fighting Zoë's dad with a bum hand?" Ares asked.

"Uncle it is not the time." Annabeth ordered, glaring at Percy and Ares. The two men had gotten in each other's faces.

"Excuse my father, he sometimes goes overboard. Especially with Kelp Head around." Clarisse explained, giving her best I will kill you later stares to Percy and her dad. Clarisse had been torn up since hearing the news of Max's death. It felt like yesterday they were sparing, and trying to see who could spit farther. When Percy IM'd, her she could not believe what she was hearing. Max was one of her best fighters. He couldn't be dead.

"His mother will be here shortly I assume, so I want to see my boy." Ares demanded of Kate. She already Hated this man, he was smug and a jerk. Percy and Annabeth were very surprised to see Clarisse being nice, maybe shock induced, Percy would have to remember that.

"Right this way." She ushered them. They took the elevator to autopsy. Annabeth separating Peter and Ares, by having her and Psyche in between the two. Anne standing next to Ares, Kate was glad that Peter was next to Psyche because that man is very unpredictable.

Once down to the morgue, Lanie greeted Psyche with a quick hug and hi, but most of her attention was on the large burly man that could snap her in two if he wanted. In Lanie's opinion, he was downright scary. Lanie wanted this done and over with A.S.A.P.

"Lanie this is Romero's father, Ares." The mother of four told Lanie. In Medical Examiner's eyes, Ares was the perfect name for that man. She believed this man would love to punch everyone in here, particularly Peter. They kept staring at one another.

Ares did want to punch everything, he wanted vengeance for his son's death. He needed to kill whoever did it or whatever did it.

"Nice to meet you sir. He's over here." The M.E. walked over to the slab, with the outline of young man on it. "Do you want to see him?"

"Yes please." Clarisse replied. Clarisse gripped her father's arm for comfort. Anne figured this would be a onetime deal in a time of grief, between them. Clarisse was an amazing warrior, even earning the blessing of Ares, but she has only once seen some one so close to her die, Silena Beauregard. Silena wasn't even a sibling, so this may be as hard.

Lanie lifted the sheets to show Max, he had claw marks on his face and his brown hair was everywhere. Clarisse reached down to move the hair.

"I bet he went to Elysium." Peter told them, "He died a hero, like Luke, Charlie, and Silena."

"I know he did, Peter. He obviously did, he fought bravely in the wars and deserves to go to Elysium." Clarisse stated.

"When will you be releasing my son's body?" Ares asked.

"Most likely after we solve this case, to be sure we don't miss anything." Captain Beckett informed them.

"I want his body released to me, when possible." Ares ordered.

"That is a legal issue, you have to discuss this with his mother." Captain enforced.

"We have already decided, it is going back to camp with Clarisse, Peter, and Anne." Ares insisted.

"May I ask why a couple of teens are taking a dead person back to a camp?" Lanie sassed.

"Mortals," Ares muttered.

"We have a ritual for our dead." Anne explained.

"And what may that be." Katherine curiously asked.

"We have their siblings make them a burial shroud, then burn it with their bodies." Peter confessed.

"Isn't that a Greek tradition?" Rick Castle said walking in with a woman similar to Ares. She looked as though she is or was in the military.

"Yes, how do you know?" Anne said suspiciously.

"I do research for books." Rick winked at them, "I never published this one, I couldn't nail the ending."

"Oh!" Everyone said. Anne wasn't sure if Mr. Castle was a demi-god but she would have to be careful.

"You must be Ms. Romero, are you fine?" Katherine inquired.

"I'm fine, can I see him?" Ms. Romero queried. She wore a t-shirt and jeans, nothing fancy. Most likely she came from doing housework. Her brown hair was pushed behind her ears. Her eyes laid upon her former lover. "Oh, Ares, how bad is it?"

"We will figure out who did this, even if it's the last thing I do." Anne, Peter, Psyche, and Ms. Romero all chuckled because they all knew he had many more millennia to live. "Don't worry Esperanza, we will. Find. Who. Did. This."

"Ms. Romero." Lanie called. Lanie had uncovered Maxwell's head for his mother. Esperanza grabbed Ares hand and dragged him over to her. Esperanza was almost in tears, but her military personality would not allow her.

"Ms. Romero, Ares, we would like to ask you some questions about your son." The Captain notified them. "Let's head upstairs where it is more comfortable." Both nodded, and started walking to the elevator. Kate turned around, "Castle, why don't you take Psyche, Anne, and Peter, to get lunch. Espo and Ryan will keep working."

"Aye, Aye Captain!" Rick shouted, everyone giggled. "How do ya'll feel about Greek?"

-On the way to get food-

With Psyche, up front and Anne and Peter in the back, they drove to get the best stakeout food, Chinese.

"So you two are Greek?" Castle starting a conversation.

"Yeah, we are." Anne responded.

"Well so am I." Rick informed them, "How's Chiron, still teaching archery and all those other classes?" Everyone was dumbstruck. They couldn't believe that the author Rick Castle was a Demi-god.

"H-He's good. Still beating Mr. D at almost all card games." Peter replied.

"I am assuming Peter Johnson and Anne Bell Case is something Mr. D called you once. Not you real names."

"I am Percy Jackson and This is Annabeth Chase." Castle pulled over.

"Wait the Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase that have saved the world countless times. Wow it is an honor, I am in the presence of the greatest demi-gods ever." Annabeth and Percy both blushed.

"Dad, you're a demi-god, did you know I was one?" Psyche piped up.

"I did know, but I didn't tell you because once you know your scent becomes stronger. How did you find out?" He sent a glare to the half-bloods in the back.

"Annabeth pulled out a copy of Dead Heat and it was in Greek although I could read it. I then took liberties into my own hands and accidentally overheard hearing them talking about how they think I am a Demi-god."

"Good job guys. What if she's a big three kid? Percy your scent has to be strong,"

"Scent?" 

Pulling back onto the road he explained, "Demi-gods have scents that monsters smell. The more powerful you are the stronger your scent."

"Ah." Psyche responded.

"So, godly parent recap, the ocean god, and the wise goddess." Rick remembered. Pointing to Psyche, "Still not sure but I have some theories."

"Who is your parent?" Percy asked.

"Well you met my mother so not a girl goddess. I have an idea, guess!" He exclaimed.

"Well judging from your facial features, and your attitude towards things, Hermes." Annabeth revealed. "Also, you have a caduceus bumper sticker."

"Oops!" He chuckled. "You are a smart one aren't you?"

"We better get to the place soon, otherwise I may be sleeping on the couch. When Beckett gets hungry, she's hungry. She's also dealing with Ares and whenever he's around all you want to do is punch him. I also heard Percy that you sla-" The brakes were slammed. Out of nowhere came the minotaur.

"Not this dude again!" Percy yelled grabbing for Riptide or Anakulamus. Annabeth grabbed for her dagger. The son of Hermes yanked at a chain necklace he always wore. It was barely visible, normally, but it seemed to be there when danger came around. The chain snapped revealing a sword.

"Haven't held this in a while." He grinned. Getting serious, "Psyche run that way," pointing in the direction of the precinict, "don't stop, we will be fine, it's you they want. Go to this address." He handed her an address scribbled onto a piece of paper. "I love you now go!"

"I love you too dad!" She didn't want to go, but she new they would waste precious time argueing. Psyche didn't stop until she was at 22nd street. She had read the address and new that this would be a safe house. Charging down the street, she found the right apartment building. She pushed the buzzer for the apartment number scribbled on the paper.

"Who is it?" She heard a lady's voice over the intercom. There was a code word on the paper.

"They're real!" She yelled into the intercom.

"Come on up sweetie." The door opened. Rushing up the stairs she reached the correct floor door already open.

"Hello, Miss, miss, miss?" Psyche stammered.

"Ms. Jackson, come in you poor dear, now tell me everything that happened and what attacked."


	5. I meet my biological mom!

**Here is the next chapter. Sorry for the delay, stupid school. Anywho, here is this chapter! Enjoy and review please!**

 **Me: I own Pj….**

 **Rick: That would be me who owns Percy Jackson and Heroes of Olympus.**

 **Me: Well I own Cas…**

 **Andrew W. Marlowe: That would be me who owns Castle.**

 **Me: Ok well I guess I own my OCs.**

Kate's POV

I went into the room with Clarisse, the quite kid who I assumed was Chris, Ms. Romero and Ares, no surname that's odd.

Ms. Romero, do you know anyone who would want to kill your son?" I asked trying to get the conversation started.

"I don't know. Clarisse and Chris would know better. They went to camp with him. He spent all of his spare time there."

"Ares, sir, do you know of anyone who would want to kill your son?" I asked him.

"Besides the normal, no." He replied, what did he mean by 'normal'.

I turned to the teens, "Do you know of anyone who would want to kill Maxwell?" I asked for the third time.

"Well, I would say, well maybe, I don't fully know, but…" Clarisse rambled.

"Kiara. She hated him after, the thing with K-Grandpa." The quite boy injected.

"Who's Kiara?" I moved into interrogation mode.

"Kiara Prescott." Chris informed.

"She's related, somehow." She looked at her dad for some explanation. None came. "Anyway, our Grandfather did something terrible and well she decided to join him. The rest of us were against him." Clarisse explained. Chris looked scared for a moment, like remembering something horrifying.

My cell then rang, "Excuse me." I walked out of the room.

"Captain Beckett." I answered.

"Kate get to the loft now." I heard my husband's urgent voice on the other line.

"Why?"

"No time to explain, just get here."

"I love you."

"Always." He replied. With that I grabbed my coat.

"Boys, finish interrogating the family. I have to go." I yelled at the boys rushing to the elevator. I heard part of a sentence, but the elevator closed preventing me from hearing it.

Sally's POV

"Honey sit down here, now tell me everything that happened." She sat down and looked a little uncomfortable.

"Sally, who is it?" Paul, my husband, asked as he entered the room.

"We have a demi-god here." I told him, "Sweetie this is Paul, my husband."

"A-are you guys demi-gods?" She asked.

"No, no, but my son Percy is."

"I know Percy, he was there when I was attacked. On fifth street, by the Minotaur. So was Annabeth, and my dad."

"Oh my! Is your dad mortal?"

"I'm not sure, you see my dad is adoptive. All I know is I can read and speck Greek and ADHD, ADD, and dyslexia are no strangers. My adoptive dad is the son of Hermes."

"I personally hate the minotaur, he should use moisturizer. We should Iris message your dad, he will want to know you are safe."

"O-ok." I ushered her to a fountain I had bought for just this purpose. I grabbed a drachma off of the counter.

"Honey, who's your daddy?" I asked.

"Richard Castle."

"Richard Castle the mystery writer! I love his books! Ok, lets message him, O goddess of the rainbow accept my offering, show me Rick Castle." A blurred image appeared but then cleared to see him clearly.

"Dad!" The girl shouted.

"Psyche, sweetie, are you with Ms. Jackson?" I was dumbstruck, did he say Psyche?

"Yes, are you guys alright?" Her face was full of concern, as I looked at her more, the more she looked like, well, me and Percy.

"We're fine honey, we are going back to the loft." He replied.

"Is my boy ok?" I asked with concern.

"He's fine, just ticked off. He really hates the Minotaur."

""Thanks." A ding went of signaling 30 seconds left.

"Psyche," that confirmed it. "Can you meet us at the loft later?"

"Yeah, dad." She told him.

"Ok I've got to go, see you later. Love you."

"Always." She replied, odd I thought she'd say "Love you too." Huh. He swiped through the rainbow and disappeared.

"So your name is Psyche?" I needed to confirm my suspicions, I needed to know it was her.

"Yeah, is that a problem?" She snapped, I mentally apologized, I assumed this had been her life, teasing and it was my fault.

"Oh, baby. I-I know your birth mom and dad." Her face dropped.

"That means I'm not a demi-god."

"No you are! I'm y-your b-birth mom." I confessed, I gave her that name, I mean how many Psyches are there in New York, well about one.

"Mom?" She was stunned.

Psyche's POV

I just met this lady five minutes ago and now she is claiming to be my mom!

"I know, it's hard, but you have to believe me. I gave you the name Psyche, there are literally no other Psyches in New York. It also fits with your brother's name, a Greek hero."

"So-o why did you give me up? Did you not like me? Was I unworthy of the amazing life Percy has?" I don't know where the anger came from, I guess I felt it was unfair to know Percy had an amazing life with his real mom, while I was worried about being kidnapped and held at gunpoint all the time.

"Oh sweetheart, you know you are a demigod and Percy is, I and your father felt it would be good to separate you two for your safety. Your scents are very strong. We needed to keep you two safe. It was one of the hardest things I ever did, but I did it for the both of you." She explained.

"T-to protect me, but I have been held at gunpoint and kidnapped so many times, I don't think that's safe."

"Yes I know, but I thought you were living with mortals, which would cover your scent, but apparently one was a demi-god. At least he knew how to protect you."

"Yeah, I guess. Do you know who my dad is?"

"Yes honey, your daddy is Poseidon. Like Percy." I was amazed, I had a brother! Oh the joy!

"Prove it, you said you named me, what's my middle name?"

"Easy, Phoenix."

"So, you are my mom, no one in their right mind would guess Phoenix."

"Yep."

"Oh, my gosh!"

"Yes I know dear, we will go to your house, and meet your dad there."

"Ok!"

"Paul I'm leaving!" The man, Paul, walked into the room.

"To go where?"

"Her house, and also, I would like you to meet my daughter Psyche." She replied, pointing at me.

"But, I give up. Welcome to the family!" He hugged me, a little awkwardly, but still nice.

"Sally, anymore kids I need to know about? Tyson scared me, but I mean I get it."

"Whose Tyson?" I asked, a little lost.

"Your half-brother, he's a cyclops."

"I'm related to a cyclops!"

"On your father's side, but yes. He's as sweet as can be! I am sure he'll be thrilled to have a sister. Now are we leaving or are we going to keep Mr. Castle waiting?"

"Be careful, I love you." He told Ms. Jackson, or mom, or what do I call her?

"Love you too. I'll be gone for a while, so you hold down the fort."

"Yes ma'am!" He saluted and then retreated to the other room.

"To the loft!" I marched out. Ms. Jackson followed behind and giggled. I wanted to see my dad desperately and my mom no doubt she will be there.

We hopped into her car and started to my house, I gave her directions but otherwise the car was silent.

Once arrived I almost trampled Anthony to get to the elevator. I held the door for Ms. Jackson as she came on the lift. I pressed the button for our floor. Up the elevator shot.

When the elevator opened I speed walked to the loft, not wanting to leave my birth mom behind. I came to our apartment and tried the door, locked. I jumped up to the top of the doorframe and grabbed the key. I unlocked the door and walked in.

"Woah, this place is huge!" She acted like a kid in a candy shop.

"So I've been told."

"Psyche!" My mom rushed over to me, "Your father wouldn't tell me where you were, and I was so worried. Who is this?" As soon as she saw Ms. Jackson she got the look of when she was about to shoot someone, most of the time my dad. She pulled me behind her. I struggled to get away from her grab, but I guess when you lose so many people you love, it tends to become a safety mechanism. Also a way to lose all the blood in my hand then have to get it amputated.

"Mom this is Sally Jackson, well my mom." I told her awkwardly.

"How do you know, she could be playing you to get close to us." My mother retorted.

"Mother, she knows my middle name. Who in the world would guess Phoenix." I told her.

"Y-you raised her? Thank you for keeping her safe." Sally told my mom.

"Yes, I guess when you didn't want her, we took the responsibility. I was happy to, so she could have a loving home." Mom sneered.

"It was to protect her and Percy."

"Who's Percy?" Mom questioned.

"I'll introduce you. Dad! Percy! Annabeth!" I yelled up the stairs assuming that's where they were. They all bombarded down the stairs.

"Psyche you're alright." My dad scooped me into a hug.

"This is Peter and Anne. There is no one named… ooh." My mother spoke.

"Sorry for the confusion. We don't like interrogations." Percy apologized.

"Wait so Percy and Psyche are siblings?" My mom asked confused.

"Percy honey, that's you sister Psyche."

"What, sister?"

"Yes sweetie. Your dad and I decided to separate you two, because your scents are so strong."

"Scents?" My mother asked, we all remembered she was oblivious to the world of Greek gods.

"Kate we need to talk, about my dad and well Psyche's dad, and Percy's dad, and Annabeth's mom." 

"What's with the family talk?"

"Ok Kate I know this will be hard, but you know about the Greek gods, right?" She nodded, he continued, "Well they are real. My dad is Hermes, Percy's is Poseidon, and Annabeth's mom is Athena. I assume Ms. Jackson, you know who Psyche's dad is?"

"Poseidon, same as Percy." She responded. Percy, Annabeth and my dad all gasped.

"What?" I asked.

"Poseidon broke the promise twice!" Annabeth exclaimed.

"What promise?"

"After World War two the Big Three, Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. Made a promise to have no more kids, because they were too dangerous. Well Hades already had two kids, Nico and-and Bianca, Bianca's dead now. Anyways they were hidden in the Lotus Hotel. Zeus has a daughter, Thalia and his Roman form has a son, Jason. And well my-our dad has us and Tyson." Percy explained.

"He's the cyclops right?" I added.

"Yeah, he is." Percy confirmed.

"This is some big joke, right? I mean none of this is real. It can't be." Mom was in denial. My mother was known for her logical mind, this, in her mind, was not reasonable.

"It is very, real, Mrs. Castle. I wouldn't lie to you about such a thing." Annabeth persuaded.

"Prove it. I don't believe you." Mom shot back.

"Ok!" Percy took the challenge. We were in the living room, he reached his hand towards the kitchen. The water in the sink started flowing towards him, he wound it around the room, until it finally found its way back to the sink.

"What the-?" Mom questioned

"My dad's Poseidon, what can I say?" Percy explained.

"Do I have these powers, Percy?" I asked wanting to know since we had the same dad.

"Not necessarily. You could be an earth shaker. Poseidon is also the god of earthquakes, but I can't be sure." He responded.

"So, you, you, you, and you all have gods for parents?" She stuttered pointing at all of us demi-gods.

"Yes, but only one." My dad clarified.

"And I am supposed to except this?" Mom said in disbelief.

I know it's hard, but it's all real." Annabeth reassured her.

"Why didn't you tell me Rick? I could've helped protect her." Mom stood up, clearly upset.

"It was for all of our safety. Psyche didn't know till yesterday. Thanks to these two." Dad gestured to Annabeth and Percy.

"You guys still haven't explained to me what their 'scent' is?" Mom reminded us.

"Well depending on your parent your scent is strounger or weaker. Monsters track us with it." Annabeth explained.

"And there are four here, great." My mom complained.

"And a legacy." Dad added.

"What's a legacy?" I asked.

"The child of a demigod, so Alexis." Dad informed.

"I think it would be best if we took Psyche to camp to confirm our suspicions." Annabeth told us.

"Why?" Kate practically shouted.

"Because, we want her claimed, and she will at least need a little training if she is going to survive." Percy told us.

"I-I don't know."

"Kate, I went there." Dad tried to reason.

"And that's supposed to reassure me?" Mom joked.

"We need to take her." Annabeth said.

"Fine," Mom sighed in defeat.

"Thanks, you guys won't regret it." Percy assured them.

"Love you sweetie." Dad said goodbye.

"Always." I replied. Annabeth and Percy left, leaving my parents in the apartment.

 **I hope you enjoyed! Please review! Can I get two reviews before the next update? Please. Have a nice rest of the day!**

 **-Psyche Castle**


End file.
